This invention relates to air conditioning systems, and more specifically to a drier for such a system.
Air conditioning systems such as those for vehicles are, of course, well known, and such systems usually include a drier. The drier often is combined with a receiver connected between the condenser and the evaporator, this unit having a number of functions. The receiver functions to assure that a supply of liquid refrigerant flows to the orifice or the expansion valve, and the drier removes any water from the to remove any particles in the refrigerant, and it may also include a sight glass for checking the operation of the system.
Receiver-drier units, as described above, have been provided in prior art systems such as those for motor vehicles. Prior art units have, however, been relatively expensive to produce because they are made of metal which is fairly expensive to fabricate and assemble. Metal also has the disadvantage that it can introduce rust and other contaminants into the refrigerant.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved drier for an air conditioning system, which avoids the foregoing disadvantages.